yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kimikosaki
Past bar Effects How are the stats of weapons and such effected if it passes the highest point in the bar i.e. 5 musou tempers, with 2 musou mods = 4 tempers to fill 5th temper adds musou but is completely outside the max bar. and how does life work too. -Replied Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Kunlun Tracks Thank you! -Your Welcome Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I got a question... Was there a patch in the JPN DWO where the Zhang Liao Pole Blade's moveset was altered? I've been seeing some SD's where the C5 moves forward like the Nunchaku, along with an extra dash-attack-something. Thrust has been changed to where it has multiple charges, and shoots a wind cone. And are there going to be moveset/emblem updates with patches? Thanks for the wiki XD -All Patched Weapons have been updated Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) And a request >.< I can't seem to edit the weapons pages. The only reason I want to edit them is because the typos on words are bothering me XP. -Adminized Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Will do, I will be the typo-fixer/spell-checker XD -Great Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Kimi-Samaaaaaaaaaaa!! iLovesWikiz heheheh. ~Stalker ' '~Saeko :D -love Sae Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Anon Hello, for your weapon emblem videos can you show all the emblems on c6 as well since the moves slightly change in comparison on c1 (speed/locking in place) So, do you play both US and JPN? - Only JPN Now Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Hey, Yuri Just letting you know that Pang Tong is in Shu Kingdom during this "Battle of Tong Gate" scenario ~~Shou Tan~~ - Added ty Shou Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Anon2 can u have a weapon build list - Temper Page [[User:Kimikosaki|Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC)]] Yuri I NEED YOU TO LIVE >.> Javier Figueroa 03:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) -Your Crazy Javier Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Yuri o.o Bustadwolf 00:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey babe, quick question its about Warriors Orochi 3 (2 in japan) the online gameplay is it co-op or pvp? Javier Figueroa 21:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Like Coop, like in DWO or any game Co-op were you team up with other players and take on a battlefield kind of thing, and pvp like the normal pvp, player vs player, if the online play is like that, or is it the garbage of just comparing your scores like Batman Arkham Assylum Javier Figueroa 19:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) BTW: I MISS YOUUU AND NEED YOUUUUUU, i miss your words and letters in the bottom of my screen just the way i loved it, you knew how to write them words the sexy way I'd Like to Help Hi Yuri...i red your message from the forum and i can help you with the wiki if you still need a "dedicated ppl" i play dwo 1/2 hours per/day ( i'm still a student).I play Dw5 from 2008 so i know few things about the game. This is my e-mail : cezar_st0p@yahoo.com If you want me pls give me a message cause i want to know if i could help. P.S - I admire you onenary.TS1 Willing to help in updating the Wiki. Baster.YM1 I'm moving to MC soon and I could if you want to record the promos. 19:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) you have to sign up if you want to help. i can't give your IP access Yurisaki x 19:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Yuri,Like Oneary said im willing to help with anything you might need help with anything i visit this wiki often so if you need Help im willing. Tousen.JX1 im in MC right now if you do need my help contact me at (apdoul@gmail.com or aeria site username:apdoul1221) o.o just making an appearance as a reply to your topic on the Aeria forums, I can help out with the odds and ends such as gear stats(I noticed a +7 or two missing that I have and forgot to give to one of the admins @_@ ) along with creating videos(movesets, some endings, etc) I play both EN and JP servers and I wish to help out in what I can. . . ^^' contact E-mail: havocmasterzhouyu@hotmail.com IGN: Hanbei.Chan / HanbeiChan.WU1 HanbeiChan 06:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I signed up.I'm Cedric1 (cezar_st0p). Could i put some videos on some quests? Ok.i will delet the videos . Guide for Farming properly. Hi, Yuri. This is Icam. Wahh~ Long time no see! :D I want to ask you, can I add a page for 'Farming Guide'? Well, I just want to share with people how to farm in the best way. ^^ Farming ugh.. no... please.. less farming Kimikosaki 01:44, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Yuri-chan Oh! Really sorry for the images, I will remove them as soon as I capture the images by myself, they will be on for references only if not ppl won't know where to go. :3 About videos....Okay :D hello, Yuri, pls unlock the wizards in the castle, i want to add the fastest which have found by my own :D I don't get the ORBs. D: Hi, Yuri. It's Icam. I didn't get Xiao Qiao's ORBs. TT^TT try your desk Kimikosaki 15:41, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Still nothing. :| your items were full they are in your purchase history under pending, go refresh it after you make space.Kimikosaki 03:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) and try pm me on aeria site rather then here XDKimikosaki 03:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice! It's a nice wiki!! Helped me a lot with the quests!! ^^ Hey....i wanna start play Jp Dwo....can you help me please? i tried www.musou-online.jp and also www.musou-bb.jp but noone worked....soooo...i'm waiting your advice;) Thanks Cedric1 The new items in JP. Can you add and explain? I'm desprately to know it. ._. Strength and Weaknes Please unlock Strength and weakness coz i need to add some strategist, thx Yuri --- I don't like having more then 1 strat on any given page. it over complicates things needlessly Kimikosaki 03:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ok then np <3 <3 <3 Happy Birthday!!! .. how did NASR.WU1 and MurderLiao and den.XC1 got the fuckin Pole Blade and NASR.WU1 have the Horn Sowrd and use wind fire? Prof or it didn't happen. NASR had a Pole Blade but was banned because of it.Kimikosaki 17:04, April 19, 2012 (UTC) is there anyway to unban mysalf fast becuz i dont wanna miss the fourm Request I would like to help by fixing some typos. If it's possible, of course. Best regards! unrelesse weapon how did NASR.WU1 and den.JQ1 and MurderLiao and fourwinds got that pole blade and i saw NASR.WU1 and den.JQ1 2 weaks ago using horn sowrd and they were spaming C5 and C3 musou so can you tell me are these guys using unreless weapon Asking For Permision So I been editing a few weapon evaluations and I realize while watching The light Fork Trust Emblem Video i realized Can I have the permission to add 1 more Row for Defeat instead of grouping Defeat/Capture cause it really doesn't work for both a move that's "good" for defeat might be Horrible for capture and I realize that it would require to change all weapons but if you would let me I would not mind doing it Just wanted to run this By you first since its not just a simple "Edit". Defeat Evaluation I did the evaluation on the Crescent Blade thanks for the warm welcome ^^ Yuri, did you know about the two new sews with the Xanbei Cloth? The male one uses the Golden Dragon torso and Xanbei cloth. I do not remember the female one. Just a friendly heads up. I can get photos if ya like. (O this is in japan BTW) Yeah I just been busy. Got a lot to update with Yi Ling -.- Question Question. Are we going to see a preview of what the Serpent Sword will look like? Or is that just what Koei said would come out? Thanks Dragnet4000 21:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC) armor levels for NPCs hey yuri..it's the first time I post here so I got a question to you I need info about the diffirences between bots(NPC) armor levels, some has the same electro waves color but diffirent in armor level, like in "stolen goods" quest the bodyguards have SA with red elctro wave but in other quests, craftsman request, the boss has SA purple electro waves and other quests SA with green electro waves, Lts lv3 armor green and I also wondring what electro waves color will be taken to Lts SA and there's even more u see the whole thing confuses me so please give me answers soonest u can 00:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC)00:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC)00:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC)00:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC)00:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC)00:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC)00:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC)~ Blue = Level 1 to level 3 Armor Purple = Level 4 to level 5 Red = Level 5 with Elemental Resist you can check the Armor Level section for more information on the levels Kimikosaki 00:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re armor levels for NPC so prob there's no hybered armor NPC in any of the current quests...except few quests with generals who have hybered armor....I tryed all quests which their strategy including defeating hyber armor officer and he was only SA am I right ? No some quest have Hyper Armored NPC. I forget which.Kimikosaki 21:30, July 5, 2012 (UTC) HI :) I Thank You for the Welcome, and sorry for the toooooooo late response, i m getting active on the wikia now, This wikia has been and is very helpful for me, now I want to contribute with the little knowledge and experience on the game I have, also, I want focus more my help to some spanish speakers that can't speak or understand english too much :) so maybe you can redirection them to me, or maybe anounce there are a spanish support for them :) Again Thank You all for the Wikia :) Muchas gracias :) LuLingYun.JY2 At your service :) --Joshealejo (talk) 18:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :U Would you like me to make pages of the new Raw Items? Also, would you like me to update the quests? Although that'd require me being a registered user. o.o Just to follow up on this, could you give me full access on Quests? o.o I wanna update the rewards. And as useless as it may be, would you like me to create pages for Raw Items like you did for Fire Element and stuff? Chilong (talk) 11:48, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Done. And up to you on RAW Items. Any abuse of new found powers wil lsee instant IP Ban (just an FYI) Kimikosaki (talk) 21:58, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Any abuse of new found powers wil lsee instant IP Ban" DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: *puts on cereal face* Understoood. I sincerely appreciate your trust in this matter, and I will take heed to your warning. I look forward to better serve this community with the newfound access you have granted me. Once again, I thank you for your trust Chilong (talk) 01:33, March 31, 2013 (UTC) New promo cape? Saw this on broker, not sure on how obtained: http://www.screencast.com/t/kyUG1lvHd Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:02, December 20, 2012 (UTC) AKA Asakura.TS1 Little Conquerer Scene capes (Speculation) R1 - pole flag +1 all stats R2 - Jing r1 (+2 atk and def, 0 to rest) R3: Black Jing (+3 to atk/def, +1 Damage, 0 to rest) R4: White Jing (+4 atk/def, +2 Damage, 0 to rest) R5: Jing "R4" (+5 atk/def, +3 Damage, 0 to rest) I'm speculating purely, but there has been a LOT of the jing capes on broker with the different stats which led me to this conclusion. Cheers, Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 22:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) AKA Asakura.TS1 Same as current scenario simplez Kimikosaki (talk) 22:22, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Next Scenario Capes Hi yuri, Do you know what capes there will be in the new scenario (i mean for EN server, so the scenario that will start in april) ? Um I was wondering...How do you gt the genreals armor?? - Same as current Scenario. And until the General gear is implemented onto the server its method of aquisition is unknon. Kimikosaki (talk) 22:17, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Whenever you come back, please unlock more pages so I can submit my edits. Horizon~~ List the ones you want done Well I'm not sure if some listed pages are enough because I don't know when I'll need to access the other pages. but I think these pages should be accessible for the moment since I haven't fully update them yet. Kunlun, Survival, Campaign, Statistics, Garden and "Gear" pages. If u didn't notice, I already edited Sun Ce's image in order to replace the old in Little Conqueror page but it seems locked as well. So I'll prepare the final entries in order to submit them once I get these pages unlocked. Horizon~~ I Made you and Admin so do as you need. Any abuse will see instant IP Ban (just an FYI) Kimikosaki (talk) 21:58, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey I was wondering when would finish wiki's banner on the home page I tried to make a one of Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Diao Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Liu Bei and Cao Cao but I failed at composing them all in one image. If you have a one already, I hope you upload it soon because Wiki front page makes less sense with Yi Ling's banner Horizon~~ The Banner will always match the Scenario on EN server Kimikosaki (talk) 13:41, April 5, 2013 (UTC) until it changes the banner will remain End Of Service December 2013 This Wiki will be closed as of ^ then [[User:Kimikosaki|'Yurisaki ']] - [[User talk:Kimikosaki|'Message me if you need help']] 20:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Wtf? @_@ You can;t be serious... CATGUN (talk) 00:12, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Ending Wiki D: SAKI-CHAAAAAN Why are you ending the wiki D: so many edits and posts help me and loads of ppls dont end it pllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease >-< also i havent seen you in ages XD <--- kazekhan.YM1 Demonkaze (talk) 11:19, November 24, 2013 (UTC) That;s because she is not "around" anymore to do any edit at all.And with other people not wanted to put the same effort like her,is bound to end even without this message. Oh and this is the only wiki of game series that does not use the game series name for the wiki naming so a suitable name wiki(that is not limited to EN content) is already on the make. CATGUN (talk) 13:17, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the intrusion, but I have some questions regarding the fate of this wiki. Do you have plans to merge it with a more active wiki that covers the same subject? Or will you just leave the site dormant while leaving the information here intact? 19:40, November 24, 2013 (UTC)